marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Empire Vol 1 7
** *** *** *** *** * * ** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * Alpha Flight ** ** Numerous unnamed members * * Antagonists: * * ** Hydra Command *** **** **** *** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "Goddess by the Lake" * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unidentified members * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ****** **** ***** * Unidentified musical reality * Items: * * * * * * * ** Steve Rogers' Uniform ** Sam Wilson's Uniform and * * * * Black Widow's and * * * * and * * ** Steve Rogers' Shield ** Sam Wilson's Shield * * * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Aboard the Alpha Flight Space Station, Captain Marvel is debriefed on the negative status of the station and its crew by Spectrum. While they were able to make inter-dimensional supply runs and have found the location of the Chitauri queen eggs, the waves of Chitauri are increasing in size and frequency leaving the technicians without enough time to fix the severe structural damage to the station. Monica suggests that Ms. America relocate the heroes and people stuck outside the Planetary Defense Shield to an alternate reality given other alien races are unsympathetic to Earth's plight. Captain Marvel rejects this idea stating the heroes were charged with a mission to protect the Earth against the Chitauri invasion and they are the only thing standing in the way if the Planetary Defense Shield were to go down for some reason. Captain Marvel then turns her attention to a comatose Quasar, who turned out to have survived being swallowed by the Chitauri Dragon and was pulled out of the wreckage by Nova. Captain Marvel admits her fault in the situation and the raising of the Planetary Defense Shield and pleads for Avril to wake up because the strength of her powers is desperately needed. In the mysterious forest, the Red Skull is torturing Steve Rogers, beating him with a burning thorn-wrapped piece of wood, claiming he is granting him peace. While recalling the final moments of Elisa Sinclair, Captain America is alerted that the crowd is ready for his appearance in the Capitol Building. A radio station news coverage recounts that following the destruction of The Mount, Hydra's grasp has tightened, with tougher restrictions on Internet and the media being implemented, as well as curfews. The members of the Red Room are in position, with the exception of Spider-Man, whose whereabouts Wasp wonders about. Earlier, while getting ready to proceed aboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. van, Spider-Man and Black Widow were discussing the mission at hand, commenting on the fact this is the moment everyone has been dreading ever since Ulysses Cain foretold the event during the second superhuman civil war. In her effort to prevent the future from coming true, Black Widow locks Miles in the Hulk-proof transport section of the van and sets off to kill Captain America to prevent Miles from turning into a killer. Back in the present, Black Widow informs the Champions their part in the mission is to rescue a group of members of the Congress taken hostage by Captain America once the attack begins. Natahsa reveals the elderly man they previously rescued is Mosaic, kept by Hydra prisoner in the body of a man with deteriorating mental health as a means to neutralize him. Mosaic proceeds to take over Hydra's army, getting their members to unwillingly turn their weapons one another. While the Champions are ordered to use the chaos as a distraction, Black Widow positions herself in a building nearby to take the shot against Captain America. Unfortunately, the Punisher shows up right before Natasha can finish the mission, and the two begin to fight. Punisher reveals that he's working for Rogers because he was promised an army to wage his war against crime and finally win it. Still stuck inside the van, Miles attempts to start a fire to kick-start the vehicle's emergency mechanisms. He finds an obstacle in the form of a password protecting the doors. Realizing that if he's destined to be at the Capitol, anything he says will open his way, Miles easily escapes. Punisher and Black Widow continue battling furiously. Natasha finally subdues his adversary after stabbing him in the shins. In an attempt to get Romanoff to stop, Frank discloses that Captain Ameria's overall plan involves using the Cosmic Cube to bring everybody who died back to life. Natasha scoffs at the idea and positions her sight on the scope, but is prompted to jump out of the window as soon as she notices that Spider-Man has reached the Capitol and is confronting Captain America. Black Widow fights her way through several Hydra guards as Captain America and Spider-Man begin to trade blows. Natahsa pushes Miles out of harm's way, and takes a blow from Rogers' shield that breaks her neck. Captain America and Spider-Man both gaze at her body once it touches the ground. Enraged, Spider-Man shatters Captain America's shield with one punch and begins to pummel Steve to a bloody pulp. Miles decides to embrace the vision, picks up Steve and prepares to impale him. Wasp intervenes and dissuades Miles from killing Captain America for Black Widow's sake. Dreadnoughts immediately arrive to the scene to capture the teenage heroes while Steve is escorted away by Hydra agents. Inside a control room with Sharon Carter, Steve comes to the realization he's losing control of the situation and things are spiralling out of control, admitting that even though he was willing to make sacrifices, he was not prepared for the death of so many people dear to him. Rogers asks Sharon for her support, but notices she's unwell. When he approaches her, Sharon abruptly turns to him and attempts to stab him with a wooden shiv. Steve blocks the attack, though Sharon manages to barely prick his neck. As the guards take Sharon away, Steve asks them to alert the Hydra High Council that tomorrow they would be declaring war. Meanwhile in the forest, Steve Rogers lays barely conscious at the Red Skull's feet. Before the villain can deliver the killing blow, Steve catches a glance of a glowing blond woman in a white dress. Fuelled by hope, Steve evades the Skull's attack and kicks him, then stands up and tackles him until they fall off a cliff into a river below. As he sinks, Steve sees the woman again, now standing over the precipice. Out in Painted Dersert, Arizona, Hawkeye cries for Natasha after learning of her death. Surrounding him are the other members of the Underground, who also lament Black Widow's passing. When Giant-Man questions if it's over, Sam Wilson appears, having taken up the mantle of Captain America again, and in response says it is not yet. | Solicit = • It was foretold by Ulysses, it’s haunted Spider-Man’s nightmares for months, and now the moment has arrived: It’s time for Miles Morales to kill Captain America! Unless Natasha… | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}